In the case of a fitting of the above-described type known from DE 103 52 630 A1, a brake is placed on the outside and, in the inoperative position of the fitting, the brake fixes the drive shaft in relation to the first fitting part. Torques which are introduced on the output side of the fitting, for example due to the weight of the backrest, a specific loading of the output side of the fitting or due to vibrations, are therefore blocked. When the fitting is driven, the brake is released, and therefore the fitting parts can execute their rolling movement without hindrance.